happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Camp Pokeneyeout/Gallery
Images from the episode Camp Pokeneyeout. Note: All images are put in order. S4E8 Camp Lumpy.png|How is Nutty able to restrain himself long enough to do this? Wouldn't he just guzzle down the whole bag? S4E8 Toothy and Sniffles.png|Time for target practice. S4E8 Camp1.png|And... S4E8 Camp2.png|Yes! Toothy did it! (Though this would be a lot more impressive if he wasn't standing two feet from his target.) S4E8 Camp3.png|Cuddles' new cart is really good! S4E8 Purplebird.png|A little bird that almost ruins a long-time friendship. S4E8 Vuddles.png|Cuddles before being hit by the acorn. S4E8 Whohitme.png|"Hey? Who's the wise guy that hit me?" S4E8 Thesetwo.png|Blame the guy holding the slingshot. S4E8 Camp4.png|Of course, Cuddles thinks that it was Toothy. S4E8 Upsetcuddles.png|"This means war." S4E8 CP Cuddles.png|Cuddles retaliating. S4E8 Camp Sniffles and Toothy.png|Toothy and Sniffles laughing about something. S4E8 Toothy got hit by a rock.png|I want to know what's so funny, Sniffles. S4E8 Whothrewthat.png|"What's he mad about?" S4E8 Pickupastone.png|Here's how to kill a bunny and a beaver with one stone. Oh wait, we already did that. S4E8 Camp5.png|Counter attack. S4E8 YayIgothim.png|"Ha! Got him!" S4E8 Camp6.png|"Uh oh." S4E8 Camp7.png|Cuddles has quite the reaction time. S4E8 Camp8.png|Is the small stone going to hit Cuddles? S4E8 Camp9.png|Okay, it just rebounded from the tree. S4E8 Camp10.png|Is Nutty still waiting? S4E8 Nutty.png|Nutty before the trouble. S4E8 Marshmalloweye.png|That ain't good. S4E8 Camp Nutty.png|Anyone want a marshmallow with eye? S4E8 Slingshots.png|Sniffles' multi-slingshot. S4E8 Camp Toothy and Sniffles.png|"We will defeat him!" S4E8 Camp11.png|Toothy and Sniffles are really dangerous now. S4E8 Jumpinthecart.png|Cuddles hops into the cart. S4E8 Camp12.png|Grapes are delicious! S4E8 Camp13.png|Uh oh. S4E8 CP Who did that.png|"Who popped my grapes?!" (Guess her OCD's gone again.) S4E8 Counsellor.png|Lumpy loves his bugle. S4E8 Camp14.png|Lumpy is calling everyone. S4E8 Camp15.png|This stone is about to make Lumpy angry. S4E8 Camp16.png|"Hm?" S4E8 Wrongway.png|Don't fire slingshots the way Petunia does it. S4E8 Camp17.png|Petunia's slingshot. S4E8 Usingitwrong.png|She's using it wrong. S4E8 Camp18.png|"Oh no!" S4E8 CP Petunia.png|Petunia has her slingshot lodged in her eyes. Death: Petunia S4E8 Camp19.png|The Mole. S4E8 Camp20.png|"Hey, I found something." S4E8 Camp21.png|"What's that?" S4E8 Camp The Mole.png|The Mole's slingshot with Petunia's eyes. S4E8 Getaway.png|Cuddles getting away. S4E8 Camp22.png|Toothy and his cart. S4E8 Camp Cuddles and Toothy.png|Goof #1: Both of these characters' tails are missing. S4E8 Camp23.png|"Hey, he came closer!" S4E8 Bigrock.png|What's at the top of that big rock? S4E8 Camp24.png|Oh, nice. Another big rock. S4E8 Stoneintrumpet.png|Blow, Lumpy, blow! S4E8 Smallrockbigrock.png|How odd for that perfectly round boulder to be set precariously on the tip of that rock. S4E8 Camp25.png|Nature is out of balance. S4E8 Precrash.png|Prepare for yet another eye-related injury. I wonder why it's called Camp Poke-an-eye-out? S4E8 Camp26.png|Oh, Cuddles, Toothy is your friend! S4E8 Crashfaces.png|Can he see out of that eye or something? S4E8 Camp27.png|Are they okay after that? S4E8 Notdeadyet.png|They're not dead. Yet. S4E8 CP Cuddles gets up.png|"Are you okay? Good, let's get back to fighting." S4E8 Camp28.png|Toothy with eye injury. S4E8 Surrender.png|It ends here. S4E8 Camp29.png|"What?" S4E8 Camp30.png|Remember this boulder? S4E8 Camp31.png|"Aaah!" S4E8 Neardeath.png|That was a lucky break. S4E8 CP Toothy and Cuddles.png|Bro hug! S4E8 Camp32.png|"Hey?" S4E8 Camp They survived.png|Toothy looks happy despite his obvious eye problem. S4E8 Camp Best friends.png|Best friends forever! S4E8 Camp33.png|Oh no! S4E8 Camp34.png|Trees in the HTF world (or in Chile) are really strong! S4E8 Camp35.png|Toothy and Cuddles before death. S4E8 Cuddlestoothyrock.png|This scene rocks. *BA DUM TSSSSSS* S4E8 Camp36.png|But they have apologized. Death: Toothy, Cuddles S4E8 Roastedeye.png|What a fire-roasted eye looks like. S4E8 Camp Nutty without eyes.png|Mmm... Eye candy! (Well, his blood is at least ninety-five percent sugar so it must taste good to him). S4E8 Ending.png|As much as I love s'mores, that's just nasty! And auto-cannibalism. Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries